Sola
by RosarioN
Summary: One Shot - AU - He told her not to tell, and Rachel always kept her promises, but she needed to let someone know.


**A/N: I was watching a Discovery Home and Health Channel series, and it inspired this little One Shot. I'll let you know which one at the end. This story deals with a fanfic theme that tends to polarize opinions, but please give it a shot. **

**It is set at the end of season one, and goes AU from when the New Directions have performed on Stage at Regionals, e.g Rachel never gets to have her chat with Shelby.**

* * *

He told her not to tell. She was not supposed to let anyone know what they had done; she was to forget it ever happened. She had complied with the first part, but it was harder to deliver on the second part.

Now, as she sat in a cold, hard plastic hospital chair, Rachel wished she could tell _someone_.

Quinn had gone into labour after the Glee club had finished performing at regionals. She had been rushed to hospital with the Glee club in hot pursuit. Rachel didn't want to go to the hospital. She wanted to stay at regionals, try and speak with Shelby, and then go home and lay down with a hot compress to try and ease the unrelenting pain in her back.

But the rest of Glee club had called her out, told her she was uncaring and not a team player. They were a team, and Rachel needed to be supportive and come to the hospital.

_Quinn._ It was always about Quinn. The past 9 months had been about Quinn and what she wanted, what was best for her.

Quinn's parents may have thrown her out of their house, but that was not to say she was without people who cared. If Quinn as much sneezed, the Glee club came running to see if she was ok. No one bothered to see if she, Rachel, was ok. They might have done, if they knew the truth, but then that tied back with the issue of not telling anyone.

When the pregnancy test came back positive, Rachel knew she had to keep the news to herself. He'd told her not to tell anyone and she presumed that also applied to any consequences of their coupling too. So she told no one, not even her dads.

In some ways hiding it had been fairly easy. Her stomach had remained flat well into her sixth month. When she began to show she switched to wearing jeans and baggy hooded sweatshirts. The glee club easily accepted the explanation that these clothes were easier to clean after a slushy attack than her wool skirts and sweaters. Her dads, after a few initial questions just chalked the change in wardrobe up to teenage style experimentation. She was eternally grateful that for the regional competition they had decided to wear traditional choir robes in an ironic salute to Sister Act 2.

The mental aspects of it were a lot harder, Rachel had to work hard to keep her emotions under control. Like the time when they were waiting backstage at a concert at an old folks home. There were only 2 chairs, Rachel was sitting on one, taking a load off from the new found weight on her spine, Mr Schue sat another. Puck had come along and ordered Rachel to stand up because Quinn needed to sit down. "She's pregnant, she can't be on her feet all the time" he's said, pulling Rachel to her feet. Rachel had shuffled to a nearby wall, and tried to prop herself up against that without arousing too much suspicion.

Or the time when Mr Schue had brought in a picnic lunch for them all to each while they rehearsed one afternoon. The Glee club had let Quinn hit the food first, the rest of them waiting their turn. Rachel had been absolutely ravenous, eating a small Rachel sized portion had not filled her up, and was reaching out to help herself to the last of the sandwiches when Mercedes batted her hand out of the way saying 'leave that for Quinn, she needs to keep her strength up."

There had been countless dance rehearsals where Quinn had been allowed to sit out for half an hour, and Rachel, with her feet and her back aching, had been ordered to carry on dancing. "Quinn's pregnant, she's allowed to rest" Mr Schue had told her, while Rachel fought the tears that were forming in her eyes as she battled the pain and the exhaustion.

And of course, here they all were now, out in the hospital corridor waiting for Quinn to deliver.

Rachel grimaced as another wave of pain rippled across her abdomen. She'd been having pains like that all day. Having never seen a doctor, or had a scan, Rachel wasn't entirely sure when she was due. Based on her last period, she presumed it was sometime within the next 3 weeks. She had no idea if these were true labour pains or Braxton hicks, but they had been getting increasingly painful all day.

She stood from her chair, perhaps getting some fresh air might make her feel better.

Puck , Quinn and Mercedes were in the delivery room. Finn, Kurt, Mike and Tina were playing angry birds. Santana and Brittany were fast asleep. No one looked up as she turned the corner and left their little area.

Rachel began to slowly make her way up the corridor, her left hand gripping the wall for support, her right hand, now out of sight of her glee clubbers, clutching her stomach.

Painstakingly she shuffled along, until, just as she was passing a nurses station, a new contraction hit, and she doubled over in pain, groaning as she did.

"Are you ok?" The nurse from the station was by her side in an instant.

"It hurts" Rachel confessed in a small voice, unable to carry the burden any longer.

"Where?" the nurse asked kindly

"Everywhere" Rachel said "my back mostly, also my side"

"Are you scheduled to see the doctor?" the nurse continued

Rachel shook her head, "Just make it stop" she whispered "please"

Before the nurse could answer, Rachel felt a gush of water rush down her legs and on to the floor, and she promptly burst into tears.

"It's ok Sweetie" The nurse said taking her hand "why don't we take you in here" she gently led Rachel to a nearby empty room. "We'll get you changed out of these clothes, and ask the doctor to take a look at you, and give you something for the pain, alright?"

Rachel nodded, unable to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

The nurse was as good as her word. Within 20 minutes Rachel had been changed into a clean gown, and settled on the bed where the doctor had examined her, concluded that she was indeed in labour, and on her way to being fully dilated.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked after he had finished the exam

"Sixteen" Rachel replied.

"Have you got any family you can call?" the doctor said. "We don't like to have women go through this alone, and, in the very, _unlikely_ event that you do need medical intervention, we would prefer to have next of kin consent."

Rachel's mind briefly went to Quinn, who was in a room very similar to this one, surrounded by her mom , her baby-daddy, and her best friend.

Then she thought of her Dads, both blissfully unaware of the predicament their daughter currently found herself in. Her Nana had suffered a severe stroke not 7 days before. She'd been hospitalised, leaving her Alzheimer suffering Grandpa without his carer. Her Dads had flown out to San Diego immediately , apologising profusely for missing Regionals. They were due to fly home today, Hiram's brother having arrived yesterday to take over the grandparental care.

Rachel knew that she should tell her dads, but she didn't want to worry them, not when they were trying to get back to Lima, it's not as if the plane could go any faster.

There was only one person she could think of at this moment. She handed her phone to the doctor.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran was watching the rest of Vocal Adrenaline celebrate their victory when she heard her phone ringing. She was expecting it to be the Carmel booster club calling to congratulate her, but instead found herself speaking to Staff Nurse Grey of Lima General Hospital.

"Hospital?" Shelby squeaked, her blood running cold, imaging her own mother or sister having been admitted.

"Yes" Staff Nurse Grey confirmed "We're phoning on behalf of Miss Rachel Berry. Her parents are out of state, and she gave us your number as a contact. She was admitted to hospital earlier, and we need you to come down and-"

Shelby blanked out the rest of the conversation. Rachel was in hospital. Alone. She needed Shelby.

"I'll be there in 15" Shelby told the nurse before hanging up.

Yelling her goodbyes to Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby all but ran to her car, and made her way across town.

She was so focused on finding Rachel that she didn't really pay much attention to which part of the hospital she was directed to, it was only when she paused to read the room numbers on the wall that she realised she was in the maternity ward.

"Excuse me" Shelby stopped at the nurses' station " I think there's been a mix up. I'm looking for my daughter, and I seem to have been directed here by mistake."

"Let's see" the Nurse said "What's your daughter's name?"

"Rachel Berry"

"No, no mistake" the nurse said, "She's right here in room 207"

The nurse indicated to the room on the left, as Shelby's brain frantically tried to connect the dots.

Rachel? In labour? She wasn't even pregnant.

"Look Rachel" the nurse called out, ahead of Shelby "Mom's here."

Rachel, who was in the grip of a particularly strong contraction, looked up mid grimace to see a thoroughly confused looking Shelby. She knew this was the point where she should start explaining, but that would have to wait until the contraction ended.

Shelby for her part was taking in the sight of Rachel, looking young and small on the hospital bed, hair matted, face contorted in pain.

Not one month ago she'd accused her daughter of not needing her. She'd been disappointed that she hadn't been able to feel a bond, or indeed feel anything. But now, now Shelby was suddenly overcome with emotion, feeling the awful sensation , the sadness, protectiveness, the helplessness, of the seeing her child in pain, and wanting to be able to help her. Shelby knew what it was to be in labour and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to spare her child that pain.

She grabbed Rachel's hand, and waited with her as she rode out the contraction.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said when it was over. "I shouldn't have-but then my dad's-I just didn't know who else-"

"Don't worry" Shelby told her. "I'm here now, I'm not going to leave you. Do you want some ice chips?"

Rachel nodded.

Shelby rose and made quick work of going to fetch ice chips from the machine in the corridor.

"Here" she said, gently running one over Rachel's forehead "Do you want to tell me about it?"

In between contractions and sobs, Rachel told her the whole story, from sleeping with Him (she loved him, or she thought she did, she thought he liked her) to his instant regret, to finding out she was pregnant, to concealing the pregnancy.

"Wow" Shelby replied, because she wasn't sure what else to say. What was the appropriate response when you learn that you are going to technically be a grandmother at the age of 38?

"Can you phone my dad's for me please?" Rachel asked. "They need to know I'm here"

"Well.." Shelby was pretty sure they were not her biggest fans, and hearing that Rachel was about to give birth would certainly not go over very well, let alone coming from her mouth.

"You don't have to tell them about this" she said, gesturing to her stomach. "Just tell them I'm in the hospital."

Shelby nodded, took down the number Rachel gave her and stepped into the corridor.

Leroy answered on the third ring. "Hello"

"Hi Leroy, this is Shelby Corcoran" Shelby said.

There was a pause. "Shelby" Leroy said cautiously. "Why are you calling me? According to Rachel, you two are supposed to be acknowledging each other from afar. Quite frankly even that is more than you deserve for breaking that contract, I've half a mind to-"

"Rachel is in the hospital" Shelby said, thinking it best to get the facts out before Leroy could begin arguing with her.

"_What?"_ Leroy exclaimed.

"She was taken there after Regionals"

"What's wrong with her?" Leroy panicked

"It's nothing serious" Shelby hedged "She will be fine, she will likely need to stay here over night at the very least."

"Is any one with her?" Leroy asked "Is she ok?"

"I'm with her." Shelby said "She is in a little pain, but it will be over soon."

"But we're about to board a plane, it will be another couple of hours before we get there!" Leroy worried

"It's ok, I'll stay with her" Shelby assured "Everything is under control, just get here as soon as you can."

Leroy nodded, then realised that Shelby couldn't see him. "Ok, Ok, er, thank you Shelby." As he ended the call Shelby could hear Hiram in the back ground frantically asking what was wrong.

When Shelby returned to Rachel's room, she found the Doctor finishing up an exam. "She's fully dilated" He told Shelby "we'll be taking her through to delivery now".

For Rachel the following few hours were a blur of gas, air and Barbra Streisand duets with Shelby, as they attempted to sing their way through the pain, when eventually, a tiny but healthy, baby girl came screaming into the world.

"Just like you" Shelby told her, as the baby was handed up to Rachel.

"She's she's perfect" Rachel whispered, her voice hoarse from singing and screaming.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The midwife asked Shelby.

Shelby looked over to Rachel to gauge her reaction, but Rachel was too engrossed in her tiny daughter to pay attention to anything else.

"Sure" Shelby said, taking the offered scissors.

"What are you going to call her? "Shelby asked, once Rachel had delivered the afterbirth, had been cleaned up and the nurse had taken the baby off to be cleaned weighed.

"I hadn't really thought about it" Rachel said "When I was younger, my favourite doll was called Lily"

"Lily" Shelby tilted her head in thought "It's pretty"

"Did you ever think about what you might have named me?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Shelby admitted, "I liked the name Sophie"

"My Nana is called Sophie!" Rachel exclaimed.

"6 lbs. 8 0zs" The nurse told Rachel as she brought the baby back, placing her in her mother's arms.

"Lily Sophie Berry" Rachel murmured, "Is that your name?" she asked the baby.

The baby opened her eyes to reveal murky blue irises which Shelby knew would turn to the chocolate brown of her mothers.

"I'd say that is a yes" Shelby said.

"She does look like a Lily" Rachel agreed.

"She looks like you did" Shelby told her, reaching out to stroke the tufts of chocolate coloured hair on the baby's head.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rachel asked

"Me? I-" Shelby was flattered and honoured "Yes please" she greedily scooped the baby into her arms.

Little Lily looked so much like baby Rachel that it took all of Shelby's self-control not to cry, over the loss of being able to hold her own daughter in this way.

Shelby's phone buzzed with the sound of a text message from Leroy "_Landed. Be there ASAP_"

Rachel yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Shelby suggested. "Your dads will be here soon, and you'll need your energy"

Rachel nodded, "Look after Lily" she muttered, as she drifted almost instantly off to sleep.

Shelby spent a pleasant 45 minutes counting the baby's tiny toes, and watching the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slept in tandem with her mother.

Rachel woke up feeling more refreshed, and immediately reached out for baby Lily. Shelby handed her over, already feeling the loss of the comforting weight in her arms.

"I can't believe how much I love her" Rachel said in awe, nuzzling the baby. " I spent 9 months ignoring her, pretending she didn't exist, but now-" Rachel paused as the door to her room flew open and Hiram and Leroy fell through the door.

"Pumpkin" Leroy breathed out, while Hiram paused to take a few deep breaths, it was clear the men had run all the way from the parking lot.

Scanning the room and taking in Rachel's appearance, Leroy felt relief wash over him as on first appearances, their daughter seemed ok. His eyes caught the baby just as he heard Hiram say "Leroy – where has that baby come from?"

The pair continued to stare at the baby, not saying anything.

Rachel burst into tears. "I'm so sorry daddies, s-s-s-she's mine" she hiccupped and squeezed Lily tighter which caused the baby to make a tiny mewing sound.

"It's ok sweetheart" Leroy said springing forward to stand at the head of the bed "Dad and I are just a bit shocked, and surprised, and confused, bewildered, and-"

"-failing to understand how we apparently did not know or realise you were pregnant" Hiram added, coming to stand on the other side of Rachel.

"I couldn't tell you, he told me not to tell…" Rachel trailed off as the tears took over.

"Alright princess" Hiram soothed her hair, and kissed her forehead "never mind that for now" he said, as Shelby moved to take Lily out of Rachel's arms, before the crying upset her.

"First things, first" Leroy said "Are you ok? There weren't any complications or anything?"

"No, I'm fine" Rachel replied

"And the baby, he-"

"_She."_ Rachel corrected "Lily"

"And Lily is healthy?" Leroy continued

"Yes"

"And-" Leroy said

"I want to keep her." Rachel interrupted.

Leroy looked at Hiram, they both recognised the determined look on their daughters face.

"Are you sur-" Hiram began.

"I want to keep her" Rachel repeated.

"Have you thought it all through?" Leroy tried "You don't have to rush into any decisions just yet-"

"I want to keep her" Rachel said, though her voice waivered slightly "Are you going to throw me out?" she asked in a small voice.

"What?" Leroy exclaimed "No! Pumpkin, we would never, I mean-"

"What Dad is trying to say" Hiram took over, "is, do you love Lily?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good. Now, imagine that love you feel for Lily, and imagine it multiplying over 16 years. That is the love we feel for you, and that is never going to change. No one is going anywhere, the pair of you will be coming home to us."

Rachel smiled.

Leroy looked at his watch. It was late. "When are they able to release you?"

"They want to keep her in tonight and tomorrow for observation" Shelby spoke up.

"Thank you" Leroy said.

"In which case, I think it would be a good idea if we went home, we all need to get some rest, we've got some very important discussions to have tomorrow." Hiram said, gesturing to Shelby to hand the baby over to him.

"But you just said I could keep her!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Bunny" Leroy began, "You _can_ keep her, but this isn't a lifetime movie. You don't just decide what colour to paint the nursery and waltz off into the sunset. The most _important _matter for us all to address is how _you _are going to complete your education, while making sure Lily gets the appropriate care she needs."

He looked over at Hiram who was making faces at the baby "Aren't you just the cutest? Yes you are!" he baby talked.

Leroy sighed, he could tell who was going to be the pushover grandparent.

"Ok" Rachel said, her eyes downcast.

Leroy gave his daughter a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, we will figure it all out. Let's all just get some rest."

Leroy kissed Rachel, Hiram placed Lily back in her plastic crib, and along with Shelby they said their goodbyes, promising to be back first thing in the morning with some of Rachel's belongings and made their way out to the corridor.

"Thank you Shelby" Hiram said, when the door to Rachel's room had closed behind them. "Thank you for not letting her go through all that alone. Was she really ok?"

"She was incredibly strong" Shelby said, " I know I don't have the right, but I was very proud of her."

"Well our girl is a fighter" Leroy said.

"For what it's worth" Shelby began "I can help out with Lily"

"You?" Hiram exclaimed

"I recently resigned from Vocal Adrenaline, I'm going to just be teaching on a part time basis" Shelby explained.

"Why would you do that?" Leroy asked

"Because I want to have a family. Admittedly when I envisioned it all in my head, I was the one who had the baby, not Rachel. That said, life never turns out how you plan it. Perhaps this is the path I am supposed to follow, with that family being me getting involved in my granddaughters life instead."

Shelby paused as all 3 adults balked slightly at their new titles, none of them felt old enough for that

"Thank you" Hiram said again. "We really need to look at the logistics of all this, but if you are available to watch Lily, then that would certainly be a help."

The three adults parted ways, and returned to their respective homes, each contemplating how their lives had changed so radically in the space of a few hours.

Baby Lily was sent to the nursery during the night so that Rachel could sleep. Rachel was exhausted, and slept right through until early morning. She woke up, and immediately decided she needed to see her baby.

Not bothering to brush her hair, she simply pulled on a robe and her shoes ( not having any of her personnel effects at the hospital), and made her way to the Nursery.

Unbeknownst to her, Baby Lily was fast asleep in a crib right next to Beth Fabray. Also unbeknown to her, Puck and Quinn were also stood outside of the nursery viewing window, gazing through the glass at baby Beth.

"She's beautiful" Puck said, as they took in the sight of Beth

"I know" Quinn said in a small voice "I wish she could be ours"

"She still is for a little while" Puck replied. "Wait" he paused, as in the corner of his eye he could see a figure enter the nursery "Is that _Rachel_?"

They both watched as a rather dishevelled Rachel, spoke to a nurse. The nurse pointed in the direction of Beth, and both began moving seemingly toward where Beth slept.

"What she is she doing?" Puck raged "she can't take our baby!"

Before Quinn could reply, Puck was on his feet, and making his way toward the nursery door.

Quinn could only watch in confusion, as both the nurse and Rachel made their way over to Beth. She was seconds away from banging loudly on the glass when she noticed that at the last moment, it was the baby next to Beth that was picked up and placed in Rachel's waiting arms.

"Stop!" Puck yelled, as he entered the nursery, striding toward Rachel. As he did so, he noticed that baby Beth was still happily in her own crib, and Rachel was clutching protectively at her own bundle, looking like a deer caught in headlights . He took in her appearance in hospital scrubs, and said the only thing that entered his head. "Is she yours?"

Rachel didn't answer, instead she turned and left, leaving the nursery nurse to berate Puck for causing such a commotion amongst a room of sleeping babies.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked when a chastised Puck re-appeared.

"I don't know" Puck said, "I say we go find Rachel and find out."

Rachel took in a deep breath as the door to her room opened. She knew who it would be.

Puck and Quinn came in slowly.

"Berry," Puck began "I'm sorry for shouting, but I really wasn't expecting you of all people to be in the nursery just then"

"He thought you were going to pick up Beth, she was lying next to your baby " Quinn explained "It _is_ your baby?" she asked.

Rachel understood, if she'd seen someone other than herself or her parents attempting to pick up Lily, she would have shouted too. "Yes she's mine" she said quietly

"Where did you get her?" Puck asked stupidly

"I gave birth to her" Rachel deadpanned.

"But you weren't pregnant" Puck said

Quinn rolled her eyes and she felt herself exchange glances with Rachel. "Clearly she was Puck"

"I didn't tell anyone" Rachel explained.

Quinn and Puck thought back over the previous few months, the sudden change to baggy clothing, the calling for more breaks in Glee club. Puck also remembered all the times he had forced Rachel to stand to give Quinn a chair, the times he and the others had deprived Rachel of extra water and snacks by forcing her ( and everyone else) to donate their share to Quinn.

"You should have told us" Quinn said.

"I couldn't" Rachel said "I just couldn't"

"We could have helped you" Puck added

"No you couldn't, you needed to look after Quinn" Rachel said

"We could have helped you both" Puck argued.

Rachel didn't reply and the trio fell into silence.

"Are you going to keep her?" Quinn asked, broaching the elephant in the room.

"Yes" Rachel replied "My dads are ok about it, Shocked, but ok"

"Beth goes to her new family tomorrow" Quinn said.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel said "I know how hard that must be for you."

"Don't be" Quinn told her "It's the right decision for me. Just as keeping…what is her name?"

"Lily" Rachel supplied

"Keeping Lily is the right decision for you."

"Thank you" Rachel said "Who would have thought me and you would be agreeing on something"

Quinn forced a small smile "Yeah, hell must be about to freeze over."

"I don't know how to tell the rest of the Glee club" Rachel admitted

"Don't worry about that" Puck told her "Leave it with me, I'll let everyone know."

"We need to get going" Quinn said rising "The hospital staff will be looking for me"

Puck stood too "Yeah, and Rachel, if there is anything we can help you with, let me know"

Rachel nodded "Thank you"

The pair left, and Rachel smiled. Her and Quinn Fabray had just had a civil conversation. Who would have thought that the two most understanding members of the glee club would be Puck and Quinn?

Lily gurgled, and Rachel looked down at her tiny daughter, her smile growing bigger. She would deal with the matter of Him in the morning, because her dads were bound to ask.

"It's you and me now kid!" Rachel whispered "And we're still going to conquer Broadway someday"

Fin

* * *

**A/N: So if you haven't guessed by now, the series was 'Secretly Pregnant'. Please let me know what you think**


End file.
